1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for recording calls of an enterprise and particularly to a system and method for recording calls between a customer and an agent of the enterprise communicating over WebRTC enabled browsers.
2. Description of Related Art
In context of a call center enterprise, the ability to record all calls between customer and an agent is crucial. Many businesses will not deploy a call center unless it has call recording. Typically, the recording of the call conversation is done by redirecting media streams associated with the call to a media server and sending the media stream to memory and/or database of an enterprise to record the media. However, the advent of WebRTC-enabled browsers opens new opportunities and challenges for call center applications. One of the opportunities is the ease with which hot desking and mobile agents, i.e., agent may be anywhere, may be facilitated. It is designed to make point-to-point calls, but there is no provision for call recording. Further, to ensure all call conversations are recorded, it is possible to anchor all calls within the call center enterprise. But this approach tends to be moderately complex and may require a lot of centralized resources, media servers, and constant capability. Scaling up involves adding media servers or gateways because this device sends additional RTP, i.e., Real-time Transport Protocol, streams to the call recording application.
Additionally, call recording in a network environment may provide issues such as, larger amount of network bandwidth may be utilized while redirecting the media streams to the media servers, and deployment of number of media servers may increase installation and maintenance cost.
There is thus need for a contact center for recording calls between a customer and an agent of an enterprise communicating over WebRTC enabled browsers.